University
Levels University Level 1.png|Level 1 IMG_4558.PNG|Level 2 University Level 3.png|Level 3 University Level 4.PNG|Level 4 University Level 5.PNG|Level 5 General Information * The University is an Economic Building where players can research Great Leaders to help their town and military for a price of food or gold and a few citizens. * Technologie's citizen requirements vary for each Great Leader and technology. * The technology prices and time increase as you research each level of it. * You can research more than one technology at the same time but only one per leader at a time. * It takes four citizens to build and upgrade the University. Historical Description Statistics Building statistics : Great Leaders' Statistics Mansa Musa "The Mali Empire was the premier power in West Africa during the 13th and 14th centuries. Its control over the region's abundant gold and salt mines brought in tremendous wealth, allowing it to maintain a sophisticated military and become one of the largest states in the world. The most renowned Malian ruler was Musa Keita I, better known as Mansa Musa (mansa means 'king' in the Mandinka language). He took power around 1310 after Abu Bakr II gave up the throne in order to lead an expedition of 2,000 ships into the Atlantic. Since his predecessor never returned, Musa became the permanent emperor. In 1324, Musa undertook a great journey of his own; his famous hajj, or pilgrimage to Mecca. Thousands of servants, slaves, and other followers accompanied him, carrying the unfathomable wealth of Mali with them. Musa donated these riches to poor people he met on the streets of the cities he visited, especially Cairo and Alexandria. He gave away so much gold in Egypt that his price became massively inflated for over a decade." On his return trip, Musa visited Muslim states in North Africa to promote ties of trade and diplomacy. He also recruited architects and scholars and commissioned them to build great mosques, palaces and madrasas beck in Mali, including the renowned Sankore University in Timbuktu. Already legendary for its wealth, the West African empire soon became a famous center for learning and culture throughout the Islamic world. Musa is remembered as a pious Muslim, a skillful administrator, and an able conqueror. He added a number of territories to his empire by both peaceful and military means, including the cities of Gao and Timbuktu. The latter became a vibrant hub for trade and education under his patronage. His hajj cemented his place in history, literally putting Mali on the map in places as distant as Europe and the Middle East. He is now considered one of the greatest rulers of medieval Africa." : Chief Hiawatha "The figure of Hiawatha is shrouded in legend. He was a charismatic chief of either the Onondaga or the Mohawk nation who most likely lived sometime between 1400-1600, though a date as early as the 12th century is possible. Working with a prophet known as the Great Peacemaker, Hiawatha persuaded five feuding tribes to come together and form the Haudenosaunee, or Iroquois Confederacy. The Iroquois soon established themselves as the greatest political power in what is now the northeastern United States. Iroquois society was matrilineal and had a complex government structure that most likely helped inspire the U.S. Constitution. Through their superior organization, they were able to consistently defeat larger enemies, and were also the only Native American tribe to maintain a sustained balance of power with European colonists. The Hiawatha belt embodies the legacy of the great chief. Made of wampum (shell beads that represented authority and were used as a form of gift exchange) the belt depicts an unbroken line connecting a tree-shaped figure and four rectangles. The shapes are the five tribes laid out from west to east: Seneca, Cayuga, Onondaga, Oneida, and Mohawk. The line shows the bond of the confederacy but does not pass directly through the figures, illustrating how each tribe maintains its own distinct identity." : Leonardo da Vinci "Leonardo da Vinci was born in 1452 to humble parents in a small village in Tuscany, Italy. He received only basic formal education before apprenticing at the age of fourteen to the artist and sculptor Verrocchio in Florence (the greatest cultural center of the Renaissance). In 1482, he began his career as an artist and engineer at the courts of Milan, Rome, Venice, and other major Italian city-states. Eventually he was invited to work in France, where he died in 1519. Like his contemporaries, Leonardo saw no reason to separate art from science, and his talent in both was staggering. He painted the Mona Lisa - likely the most famous work of art ever created - as well as the Last Supper, and other masterpieces. His mechanical sketches included apparent drawings of submarines, helicopters, tanks, and bicycles, none of which would be invented for centuries. He also left copious observations on a wide range of scientific fields, including; anatomy, optics, architecture, geology, botany, and more. Reportedly, he was even a skilled musician. Perhaps due to the vast span of his interests, his actual accomplishments in any given field are surprisingly limited. One of the most famous painters of all time, her created fewer than two dozen paintings. A legendary inventor, most of his designs could not be constructed in his lifetime due to material or financial limitations. This has not dampened his legacy. As a universal genius, the epitome of the 'Renaissance man,' Leonardo has arguably no equal in history." : Catherine the Great "Empress Catherine the Great ruled Russia from 1762 to 1796. A minor German princess by birth, she assumed the throne after staging a coup against her husband Peter III. Unlike her German husband, Catherine embrace her adopted homeland of Russia - and her subjects loved her for it. Catherine considered herself a member of the Enlightenment. Early in her reign she wrote the Instruction, a tract that was supposed to form the basis for a modern constitution. In particular, she wanted to free to serfs, the peasant class who were not free to leave their farms and were essentially owned by their landlords. The Russian nobles had other ideas. They made it clear that the Instruction would go nowhere, Frustrated at home, Catherine turned to foreign affairs to increase Russia's prestige. She waged a successful war against the Ottoman Empire and seized territory in three partitions in Poland over her lifetime. Catherine's reign is now thought of as the golden age of imperial Russia. She expanded her borders, constructed new towns, encouraged trade, and reorganized the system of provincial administration. Culturally, she built on the legacy of Peter the Great, who - fifty years prior - had transformed Russia from a backwater country into a center of arts and literature. On the negative side, she failed to improve the lives of the serfs who comprised the vast majority of her subjects. She also neglected her son and heir, Paul, which did not make for a smooth succession. Nevertheless, for her many successes she is considered one of the greatest rulers in the history of Russia." : King Sejong "Sejong the Great was the fourth king of Korea's Joseon Dynasty, ruling from 1418-1450. Though born third out of four sons, his father chose him as successor due to his eminent intellectual abilities. Sejong's Neo-Confucian beliefs compelled him to rule for the benefit of the people, not just for himself or a small group of elites. For example, he prohibited brutal punishments and established a grain reserve for public relief in times of famine. His greatest contribution to Korean society was the Hangul alphabet. He invented it alongside members of the 'Hall of Worthies,' a scholarly council he created to act as advisers and historians. Korean had traditionally been written in Chinese characters that took years to learn, which mostly limited literacy to upper class men. The new alphabet was explicitly meant to enable all of Sejong's people to learn to read and write. Both noble women and commoners soon became literate, quite unusual for a pre-modern society. Korean is still written in Hangul to this day. Sejong oversaw many other technological advancements, including improvements to printing, clocks navigation and more. He also introduced gunpowder weapons like mortars and fire lances, and his navy crushed the fearsome Wako pirates who had strangled trade with Japan. While his legacy is somewhat marred by a messy succession, overall his benevolent rule and achievements in science, culture and warfare have led him to be considered a model ruler. : Sultan Saladin : Suleiman the Magnificent : Trivia * The University is based off the University in Rise of Nations, a game devoloped in 2004 by Big Huge Games; the same creator of DomiNations. Category:Buildings